


I'll Give You The Best Years

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [29]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, non binary character, non binary luke, the dogs show up, theyre getting married and its very sappy and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Ashton have their backyard wedding
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I'll Give You The Best Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be part 3 of what was a three part series. As you can see, the series has evolved since September, but this was always the build up for the series. Luke and Ashton get married. They deserve a happy ending. As always, thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/), for the constant love and support I really love you and thank you for being my friend even when my brain is being not great

Luke’s been sitting at the vanity table for the last 30 minutes. They’re supposed to be getting ready to get married. Ashton’s downstairs, trying to wrangle Petunia, Moose, South, Duke and Penny (Sierra and KayKay’s dog) into their own little floral collars. They’ve set up the deck chairs and a pseudo altar outside to make the wedding look official. Ashton’s already wearing his dress shirt and pants. Everything else is ready to go, wedding ready to start. By all means, Luke should be ready. However, they are not. 

Luke’s sitting at the vanity table, squeezing their fingers into the edge of the bench and trying to breath. It’s really hitting them that they’re getting married. Luke’s logically known this the whole time, but it suddenly feels all too real that it’s happening. That once Luke walks down the aisle and Calum says the words, Luke and Ashton will be married. They’ll be bound together. It’s everything Luke’s ever wanted, but it doesn’t make them any less nervous to be taking such a big step.

Luke’s barely started their makeup. There’s foundation on and that’s where Luke had frozen and stopped. They already have their jewelry on, small little star earrings to go with the clip Luke’s already put in their curls, heart charm necklace sitting in the hollow of their throat. Luke’s already put the dress on, lingerie peeking out. There’s just one last step to finishing their makeup and then they can put on their heels and finally go downstairs.

Luke’s just...having a moment. It’s suddenly hitting them that they’re getting married. Luke’s never considering marrying anyone else, it’s always been Ashton. Sure, Luke dated other people before and such, but ever since they realized they liked boys too, it’s always been Ashton Luke pictured marrying. Luke’s family has always considered Ashton part of their family and vice versa with the Irwins. When Luke had told their family that Ashton proposed, no one ever said they were too young or that it was too soon. It’s almost as if everyone else just knew that marriage was the next natural step for them. That as soon as Luke and Ashton had announced they were together, everyone just placed bets on when, not if, they would get married. Michael used to call them an old married couple all the time, even before they were together. Luke’s thought more concretely about marrying Ashton practically since they officially became partners, pictured a whole life with Ashton, living out their dreams and growing old together. It’s just finally hitting Luke that it’s happening. They’re going to walk downstairs and officially marry Ashton and that’s it. The rest of their lives begin, which has always been their dream. Luke’s just...having a moment to process all of that. 

There’s a knock on the door. 

“Lu?” Michael asks, voice hesitant. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I come in? You’re supposed to be done here,” Michael says. Luke mumbles some answer that must be close enough to yes for Michael. Luke glances up, sees Michael entering the room. He looks nice, wearing the black lace crop top, red silk bra underneath matching the red plaid miniskirt, black fishnets, and combat boots, smudgy black eyeliner around his eyes. Michael looks soft and punk and Luke’s trying to focus on him, map the way Michael looks while he crosses the room, so Luke doesn’t have to focus on their panic.

“Hey,” Michael says, face worried as he sits on the vanity bench next to Luke. He wraps an arm around Luke, pulling them close to his body. Luke curls into Michael, taking deep breaths.

“Hey,” they whisper back softly. Luke’s happy they haven’t gotten to their makeup yet as they rub their face into Michael’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter?”

“Just nervous.”

“What about?”

“Everything. I’m 24, Ashton’s 26. Are we moving too fast Mikey? Should we wait? Is it too soon?”

“Lu, you and Ashton are perfect for each other. You’re so perfect for each other it’s actually sickening. You guys are soulmates. It’s so clear that you two love each other so completely I’ve never seen two people so wonderfully matched. Ashton would walk to the ends of the Earth for you and you would do the same for him. Do you love him?”

“With my whole heart.”

“And do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?”

“Obviously.”

“Then why wait? Seems silly to waste any time when you’re sure,” Michael says. Luke glances up at Michael.

“You think?”

“I know. You two are perfect together. Might as well make it official,” Michael says. He takes Luke’s face in his hands, kissing their forehead. Luke giggles, tightness in their chest loosening at the reassurance.

“Thanks Michael.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I think it’s time to put your makeup on. You’re supposed to be getting married. Can’t keep the groom waiting,” Michael says, bopping Luke’s nose. They laugh, batting Michael’s hand away. Michael sticks his tongue out. 

It’s easy after that for Luke to put the powder on, the champagne eyeshadow, blue eyeliner, pink lipstick, painting their cheeks and collarbone with highlighter. Luke smiles at Michael in the mirror when Michael steals a tube of red lipstick to use, pressing a red lipped kiss to Luke’s shoulder, marking it. Luke laughs, giddy and happy. Michael smiles back, bumping his shoulder against Luke’s. Luke can hear music filtering through the bedroom door, the sounds of Ashton laughing with Sierra and KayKay, dogs barking. 

“Are you ready?” Michael asks. 

“Yeah.”

“Let me tell everyone so they can get ready and then I’ll come back for you,” Michael says. Luke nods, watching in the mirror as Michael leaves. Luke stands, taking a deep breath and smoothing the skirt of their dress out. Luke grabs their heels, sliding their feet into them and taking one final look in the mirror. 

Luke has to admit they look good. The dress is off the shoulder and a sheer, champagne colored fabric, covered in blue and silver stars. There’s a slit in the long flowing tulle skirt, just high enough to see the top of Luke’s stockings, the line of the blue garter belt. The corset style top frames the pale blue satin bra and panty set Luke’s wearing, matching the blue heels. They tried to get all the proper wedding things. The dress is something new, the lingerie and heels something blue, the sparkly star clips in Luke’s curls borrowed from KayKay for that piece and the heart charm necklace and bracelet something old. Luke feels perfect, every inch of them ready to get married. 

“Everyone’s ready Luke,” Michael says, popping his head into the door. Luke smiles, turning to Michael. 

“Okay. I’m ready,” Luke says, holding their hand out to Michael. He grins taking it, pulling Luke close and linking their elbows. Michael pulls out the bouquet of blue and purple hydrangeas from behind his back, giving them to Luke. They take them, grasping them with both hands. 

“Let’s get you a husband,” Michael says, voice soft and tender. Luke smiles, letting Michael lead the way down the stairs. 

It’s only once Luke hits the bottom of the stairs, letting Michael guide them both to the open sliding door that leads to the backyard that they think they might cry. The atlar they’ve crafted for the day sits next to the pool, weather warm enough for them to do this outdoors. They’ve dragged some of the chairs that usually sit around the table on their deck for Sierra, KayKay and Michael to use so that they are in front of the altar. It’s simple and full of love. Calum’s standing at the makeshift arch they’ve created from flowers, papers in hand, grinning. Someone’s managed to convince the dogs to sit still by the chairs, even though KayKay’s holding Penny in their arms, grinning. Luke’s trying to take it all in, squeezing Michael’s arm, but as soon as their eyes land on Ashton, it’s all they can focus on. 

He’s standing next to Calum in his suit pants and a red shirt, hair perfectly styled back. Ashton’s dimples are creasing his cheeks and his eyes light up when he sees Luke standing in the doorway. He makes an aborted movement to reach a hand out to Luke, hand hovering midair for Luke to join him. Luke knows him well enough to see the slight shake to Ashton’s hand, the way he swallows looking at Luke standing there. Luke’s relieved they’re doing this now, in front of their friends, can get the nerves and anxieties and fear out of the way now so no one starts crying in front of their families later. Luke can already feel the tears at the back of their eyes, the overwhelming certainty that this is everything Luke’s ever wanted.

“Aren’t you supposed to have music to walk down the aisle to?” Michael teases. Luke stifles a laugh into the flowers, mood broken by Michael’s grin, face lit up. Sierra answers the question by pulling her phone out and playing _Best Years_. It’s strange, hearing their own voice played back to them, lightening the mood as the rest of the guys laugh. It’s as good as any song to walk down the aisle to, just another addition to their makeshift day of love, a special personal touch.

Michael takes the first step forward, Luke following suit as they cross the short distance from the sliding door to the altar. It’s over faster than Luke was expecting, Ashton within reach, fingertips brushing against Luke’s when Luke reaches out to take their hand, ground themselves in the moment. Ashton’s hand is warm to the touch, a little shaky in Luke’s grip, but his smile is pure and full of open adoration. 

“Let me give you away,” Michael says, tugging Luke back to him lightly. Michael pulls Luke into his arms, wrapping them into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to their cheek. Luke wraps their free arm around Michael’s shoulders, squeezing lightly. 

“Love you Lu,” Michael whispers into Luke’s ear. Luke whispers it back, feels the tears prickling at the corner of their eyes, lump in their throat. Michael pulls back, eyes twinkling with happiness and love. He takes the flowers from Luke, blowing him a kiss as he goes back to sit in one of the chairs.

Ashton waits no time, grabbing onto Luke’s free hand and pulling Luke in front of him to stand. Luke interlaces their fingers, letting Ashton rub his thumb along the back of their hands, smile watery. Luke can already feel the tears threatening to spill over, staring into Ashton’s hazel golden eyes. 

“Beloved pets and the people who drove them here. We are gathered here today to watch Luke and Ashton get married. They’ve been in love since they met and Michael and I have had to suffer through years of them mooning over each other before they got it together. If there was ever a case for soulmates, it would be these two. As long as they stop making out on the tour bus, I’m happy to marry them into domestic bliss to live out their old married couple days. Now, I believe Ashton and Luke have a few words to say,” Calum says. Luke’s somewhere between laughing at Calum and anxious at hearing what Ashton has to say, how he could possibly sum up their love.

“Lu, sweetheart, I spent ages trying to wrap my head around what I wanted to say to sum up our love. I can’t possibly do that, but I’m going to try. I’ve known you were it for me the moment you smiled at me the first day of band practice. You used to take my hand backstage before shows and squeeze it, claiming it was for you even though I knew you were doing it because I was nervous. You’ve always been able to read me, known exactly what I needed and how to help me. No matter how good or how bad I’m doing, you’ve always known what to do, what I need. You’ve never backed down from challenging me to be the best version of myself. I want to spend the rest of my life seeing you smile, hearing you laugh. I’ve watched you grow so much over the last year and I’m so happy and blessed to be a part of it, to be a part of your life. You make me feel unbelievably loved and wonderful everyday. You’ve allowed me to grow as a person too, to be the person you need in your life. I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. I’m honored that you’ve chosen to have me in your life in this way. I love you in more ways than I can put into words. I just...I love you and I can’t wait to be your husband,” Ashton says. His eyes are watering and he’s holding his hands out for Luke’s. Luke takes them, swallowing down on their own tears, trying to hold on long enough to say their own vows. 

“I’m not sure how I can possibly top what you’ve already said, but I’m going to try. Ash, darling, it’s silly and cliche, but I had a crush on you since the day at the movie theater. I thought I would never see you again, but then you walked into band practice as our new drummer and I knew it was fate pushing us together. It took us a while to get here, but I’ve loved you for so long and I love you so much it comes as easily as breathing to me. You’ve always made me feel cherished and special. No matter how bad I get, the mood I’m in, you’ve always been there for you. You know what to say to make me feel better and even when it’s hard, you never back down from trying. I’ve never felt anything but loved when I’m with you. You’ve helped me to explore myself, to become more comfortable in the person I am. You’re my rock, my support system, my love. I can’t put it all into words how much I love and cherish you, how happy I am to have you in my life, to have you as my person. I promise to love you forever and ever with every part of my being. I want to share every moment with you. I love you,” Luke says, choking out the last words, vision blurred from the tears they know are falling. Ashton’s no better, tears fully running down his cheeks, smiling around it as he wipes his eyes. He leans over, wiping at Luke’s cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to each. Luke grabs his wrists, squeezing lightly before letting go. 

“I think this is where you exchange rings,” Calum prompts. Luke glances at him, sees the tears at the corner of Calum’s eyes. Luke laughs, a little wet, vision blurred at the corners from the tears. Ashton laughs, wiping his eyes. He digs into his pocket, pulling out the ring box. He pops it open, displaying the two golden bands inside. Luke holds their hand out, letting Ashton slide the ring onto their left hand. Luke does the same, taking out the matching ring and sliding it onto Ashton’s rings. Ashton slides the box back into his pocket, hands shaking as he takes Luke’s hands in his.

“By the power vested in me and this minister license I got online from the state of California, I now pronounce you married. I know you’re going to kiss whether or not I give you permission, so you may now kiss,” Calum says, waving his hand, eyes crinkled with a smile. Ashton wastes no time, pulling Luke to him, one hand cupping their jaw, the other wrapped around their waist. Ashton presses a sloppy kiss to Luke’s lips, grinning too hard for it to land and noses bumping. Luke laughs, digging their fingers into Ashton’s hair and smiling into the kiss, letting Ashton dip them backwards slightly. Michael wolf whistles, Sierra and KayKay laughing over dogs barking. Luke pulls back, gazing into Ashton’s eyes.

“I love you,” Luke whispers.

“Forever and ever,” Ashton whispers back, swooping in for another kiss.

“Break it up you crazy kids. I want food,” Michael laughs. Luke grins, lets Ashton right them again on the ground, fingers interlaced. It feels freeing, standing here with Ashton, knowing that he’s Luke’s husband, that it’s real and official and true.

Ashton doesn’t let Luke get caught in their head for long, pulling them back into the kitchen. Ashton ordered dinner for tonight, some simple dish of chicken and pasta, so Calum would have something to eat and it would be less work for Ashton to do, since all he had to do was heat it up. Ashton goes about the kitchen, taking the sauce off the stove and taking the chicken out of the oven. Luke helps, grabbing the pasta to start mixing it with the sauce. It’s an easy dance after that, dishing out the food onto the plates and pouring out water for everyone to drink. 

“It’s a free for all. You get to grab your own dishes,” Ashton says, waving his arms once everything has been plated.

“I’m writing a bad review. Terrible services,” Michael says, laughing with Ashton flips him the bird. They all grab their plates, carrying everything outside to the table they’ve set up, dragging the chairs back around the table. They all sit down, conversation flowing easily around their meal, Ashton ribbing Michael and Calum about being the next couple to get engaged now.

“Wait! We brought dessert,” KayKay says once they finish eating, taking Sierra’s hand and tugging her inside to the kitchen. Michael follows after them, clearly going to help them grab the dishes, shooing Ashton when he tries to follow them to help. There’s the vague sound of cabinets banging, Ashton wincing at the idea that they’re messing up his kitchen, Calum giggling.

“Our gift to you,” Sierra says, coming back out. She’s holding a beautiful cake in her hands, two layers covered in white icing and delicate blue flowers. She places it on the table, smiling. Luke blinks back tears, overwhelmed by love, reaching out to pull Sierra and KayKay into a hug, kissing them both on the cheek. Michael produces the knife, handing it over to Ashton. They go through the tradition, cutting the cake and feeding each other a bite of it around their smiles. Luke thinks their cakes might never stop hurting from how much they’re smiling today, brimming over with love and happiness.

At some point, Michael manages to find a speaker for them to hook a phone up to for music. Sierra demands Ashton and Luke get to have a first dance, like she isn’t gazing at KayKay for the same reason. It doesn’t take much to convince Ashton anyway, grabbing Michael’s phone and pulling up a song. He grabs Luke’s hand, pulling them into his arms, hand around their waist and holding onto their hand as the opening notes of _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ play through the speaker. 

“I can’t believe you trust me not to step on your feet,” Ashton whispers, face pressed against Luke’s cheek. Luke smiles, lets Ashton spin them lightly.

“I’m the one in heels. If anything you should be worried about me,” Luke says, stumbling a little when Ashton takes a step forward, forcing Luke to step back in surprise to keep up.

“We should take dance lessons before the big wedding,” Ashton chuckles, dodging Luke’s misstep, feet bumping against each other. Luke giggles as they spin their way through a dance, small steps contained to avoid injury. The song fades out, Ashton pulling Luke into a kiss, fingers tangled into Luke’s curls. The next song comes on, something more upbeat and Michael cuts in, pulling Luke into their own dance, Calum dragging Ashton away. It’s easy and fun, letting their small group of friends pull them into silly, easy dancing, dogs running around at their heels, begging to be included. Luke picks Petunia up, dancing around with her, pressing a kiss to her head when she snuffles in confusion, accepting the affection.

Eventually, it starts to get darker outside, sun setting and painting the world in reds and purples and oranges, swirls of colors against a darkening sky. It makes the world feel special, magical, on fire. They start to gather everything up, taking the plates and leftover food into the kitchen. Luke takes the opportunity to kick their heels off, leave them on the stairs to take some of the pressure off their feet from standing all day. 

Ashton shows Sierra and KayKay to the door, thanking them for coming, pressing kisses to their cheeks and petting Penny goodbye. Calum’s trying to wrangle South and Moose out the door, while Michael holds Duke in one arm. He’s got Petunia’s leash in the other, trying to hold her bag over his shoulder. Since Luke and Ashton are going on a mini honeymoon tomorrow night, they wanted Petunia to stay with the guys while they were out. She doesn’t seem to mind, sniffing at Michael’s legs and wagging her tail. 

Michael leans over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. 

“Congrats Lu. Always knew if it was any of us, it would be you two. Soulmates and all,” he says. The smile creases the corner of his eyes, making him look soft and young. Luke smiles back, pressing kisses to Michael’s cheeks in response, trying to hold back their tears. They help Michael to the door, Calum grabbing the bag and helping to the car. 

Ashton closes the door behind them, turning to face Luke and grinning, interlacing their fingers. 

“We deserve leftover cake,” he says, tugging on Luke to take him to the kitchen. Ashton makes his way over to the cake, leaving Luke in the entryway. 

Ashton pops the top off the cake container, opening up the drawer to grab two forks from it. He holds one out to Luke, grinning. Luke crosses the kitchen threshold, hand on the counter to push themselves up to sit on the edge and take pressure off their feet. Ashton reads Luke’s body language, grabbing hold of Luke’s waist and lifting them up easily, setting them on the edge. Luke smiles, soft and sleepy, shifting back lightly and grabbing the fork from Ashton. It feels illicit, taking forkfuls from the cake itself, letting Ashton feed some of it to them and vice versa.

Luke sits on the countertop, swinging their stockinged feet back and forth, stabbing the cake with a fork and taking a bite. Ashton’s slumped against the counter, elbow touching Luke’s thigh, as he takes another bite of the cake. His shirt is unbuttoned halfway down his chest, curls falling in his face. He catches Luke staring, tilting his head up, reaching out for Luke. They meet him halfway, ducking their head to press a kiss to Ashton’s lips. Ashton smiles into it, capturing Luke’s left hand in his and running his finger over Luke’s wedding band. 

“I love you,” Luke whispers into the space between them when they separate. Luke grabs onto Ashton’s left hand, tracing patterns into his palm, running their fingertips along Ashton’s matching band. Ashton lifts Luke’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of their hand. Luke giggles. Ashton drops the fork on the cake tray. Luke follows suit, grabbing onto Ashton’s hands.

“I love you darling,” Ashton whispers back. Luke tugs Ashton between their legs, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, letting Ashton run his hands up their thighs, squeezing lightly. Luke drapes their arms around Ashton’s shoulders squeezing. They still have to clean up, put the cake away, get ready for their honeymoon trip tomorrow. But right here, wrapped up in Ashton’s arms, trading kisses in the kitchen, Luke doesn’t want to go anywhere else. It’s sweet and it’s perfect, kissing Ashton, whispering words of love and affection, declarations to have and to hold on their lips. Luke’s never been happier, more sure of themselves. This is where they’re meant to be forever, wrapped up in Ashton’s love forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
